doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Décima Terceira Doctor
A Décima Terceira encarnação do Senhor do Tempo conhecido como Doutor, dando seguimento ao seu segundo ciclo, e a primeira encarnação do Doutor como um corpo feminino. bIOGRAFIa Um dia por vir Enquanto sofria do resfriado comum, o Décimo Segundo Doctor exagerando sobre a doença, considerava a possibilidade de se regenerar. (COMIC: The Day at the Doctors) Após o Monk invasion, o Décimo Segundo Doctor precisava saber se sua companion, Bill Potts, estava sob o controle dos The Monks e enganou-a para matá-lo com raiva para ver se ela havia sucumbido ao controle da mente, colocando secretamente os espaços em branco sua arma e fingindo sua regeneração para completar a ilusão. Ele pareceu que o processo tinha começado, mas surgiu como ele próprio para mostrar a ela que ela havia sido enganada por ele. (TV: The Lie of the Land) O Décimo Segundo Doctor foi gravemente ferido pelos Cybermen na nave da colônia de Mondas. Apesar de sua lesão com risco de vida, o Doctor, cansado de "ser outra pessoa", escolheu suspender intencionalmente seu processo regenerativo. (TV: The Doctor Falls) No entanto, após um encontro com sua primeira encarnação, que tinha mantido reservas semelhantes antes de sua própria regeneração (TV: The Tenth Planet) e o Testimony o Doctor finalmente admitiu que outra regeneração não "mataria ele." Voltando a TARDIS, o Doctor dirigiu-se a ele mesmo ou ao seu sucessor, oferecendo palavras de conselho antes de se regenerar. (TV: Twice Upon a Time) Pós-Regeneração Imediatamente depois, a Doctor examinou seu novo rosto em um reflexo. Ela simplesmente sorriu e exclamou: "Oh, brilhante!" No entanto, antes que ela pudesse continuar, a TARDIS de repente caiu fora de seu controle, graças à explosiva regeneração prolongada de seu antecessor, e a Doctor encontrou-se caindo através da TARDIS após as portas para a Terra abaixo, com a próprio TARDIS desmaterializando sem a Doctor. (TV: Twice Upon a Time) Personalidade A Décima Terceira Doutora se mostrou muito inventiva e astuta, sendo capaz de criar equipamentos de alta tecnologia a partir de objetos terrestres, como a chave de fenda sônica e até mesmo uma maquina capaz de teleportá-la através do universo para próximo de onde a Tardis estava localizada. Esta encarnação do Doutor também demonstrou ter um tempo de reação muito ágil, sendo capaz de superar diversos inimigos com base na estratégia ao analisar aquilo que se encontra ao seu redor. Se preocupa consideravelmente em envolver outras pessoas em suas aventuras, em contraste com suas encarnações anteriores, hesitando quando afirmam que querem viajar junto dela, ainda que tenha demonstrado afeto pelos companheiros que encontrou após se regenerar. De fato, a Décima Terceira Doutora se mostrou compassiva para todos aqueles ao seu redor, incluindo aqueles que a atacaram, oferecendo aos seus inimigos de desistirem, se se renderem. Paralelamente, ela mesma afirmou que pode ter dificuldade para se socializar, ou simplesmente ser ruim em puxar conversa. Aparência Esta encarnação do Doctor parecia uma mulher de trinta e poucos anos, com cabelos loiros de tamanho médio e olhos cor de avelã.Suas mãos eram visivelmente menores do que as de seu antecessor, resultando no anel que ele usara caindo no chão após a regeneração, e ela também tinha uma estatura mais baixa. (TV: Twice Upon a Time), o que é pontuado pela Doutora quando ela afirma que suas pernas definitivamente haviam sido mais compridas. Assim como sua encarnação anterior, ela possui um sotaque do Norte da Inglaterra, provavelmente da Escócia.Categoria:The Doctor